Kushina vs Mikoto
by stuck Fetish central
Summary: Kushina and Mikoto are home alone when Kushina's teasing sparks the flames of their rivalry yet again, what's the contest this time, what are they fighting over, they are fighting to see who can out last the other, and they do this by having sex with each other. Who will win and who will lose, in the ultimate contest of wills and stamina. stuck fetish, rough lesbian sex.


**Kushina vs Mikoto**

It was a warm day in the village of Konoha, children were playing and laughing while their parents watched with huge smiles on their faces, the day was well and joyful, except for two people.

Kushina Uzumaki and Mikoto Uchiha, the wives of two powerful men, Kushina's husband was the fourth Hokage Minato Kamikaze and Mikoto's husband was the leader of the Uchiha clan, one of the strongest clan's in the world.

They were you sat down on Mikoto's couch drinking tea, "thanks for having me over Mikoto-chan, I've been bored as hell at home with Minato gone on that mission and taking my baby boy Naruto with him" Kushina said to her lifelong friend "it's nice to have you round, to be honest it has been boring here to since my husband took both of my boys with him on the same mission as your husband." Mikoto said "I know, I think Minato said something about them becoming men, I don't know, anyway enough of that, how is you husband treating you, good I hope" Kushina questioned. "Well enough I guess, he treats me nicely, but we haven't went on a date in forever and don't even get me started on how long it's been since we had sex" Mikoto complained to her red-haired friend.

"Oh, I know how that feels, ever since Minato became Hokage we haven't had sex in the longest time and I'm getting really backed up, I tried pleasuring myself but it's just not the same ya know"

They both sat there in silence for a few minutes when Kushina suddenly perked up and turning to her friend said "hey why don't we have rough sex to help us with our shared itch" Mikoto after hearing Kushina went beat red and turned away to hide her embarrassment.

"No way why would you even say that Kushina-chan I could never do that" Mikoto said but was shocked by what Kushina said next, "you're right, you couldn't keep up with me anyway, I would be able to out fuck you anytime"

Hearing Kushina say that set off a spark inside Mikoto, a spark not lit in years, the spark she and Kushina shared when they where rivals, they had always tried to one up each other, it had been years since they last fought and now Kushina had just said that she was better then her in an area they had never thought about when they where younger.

' _This bitch thinks she can outlast me when it comes to sex, well we'll see about that now won't we'_ Mikoto though while glaring at Kushina, "fine then, you want to fuck bitch let's fuck" shouted Mikoto. Kushina stared at Mikoto with shock since she never thought she would really do it, she was just teasing her and trying to entertain herself but now her friend wanted to have sex with her, she was about to say she was just teasing when she realised that Mikoto was doing this because she thought she could out fuck her, and just like that the spark of rivalry was awoken within Kushina once more.

"Ok then slut, let's do this" Kushina said with determination within her eyes and much to Mikoto's annoyance, Kushina had a smug look on her face, the one she wore when she knew she would win in the end, Mikoto hated that look because when Kushina wore that look she would always win. _'But not this time, we haven't fought in a long time so I'm stronger then I was in the past, I can easily out fuck her'_ Mikoto thought in irritation.

"Well let's do this then" Mikoto said while grabbing Kushina by her hair and pulling her to her room, Kushina who wasn't expecting this was pull all the way to the room by her hair but when Mikoto let go Kushina found herself turned on, she loved it when people got rough with her while having sex and pulling her hair was always a big turn on for her, the harder the better when it came to her body, and both Kushina and Mikoto knew that they both loved it rough.

After pulling Kushina to a secret room only she knew about, that she used when she wanted to be alone, she let go of her hair and started pulling at Kushina's clothes, forcefully stripping her, showing to the whole world her beautiful pale skin and DD breasts that got bigger after being pregnant. Throwing Kushina's clothes to the side she saw Kushina in nothing but her bra and surprisingly a tight red thong.

"Well, well Kushina-chan, I didn't think you had the guts to wear such a thing as a thong, but then again maybe I shouldn't be suprised since I'm wearing one two" Mikoto said while tearing off her own clothes to show Kushina her own blue bra and tight blue thong.

Kushina just stood their drinking in the fine body in front of her, even having two kids couldn't wreck her perfect body, and Kushina also found it amusing that Mikoto's breasts also grew into DD's.

Kushina was so focused on Mikoto's breasts that she didn't notice she moved closer until she felt a pleasurable sting on her ass, Mikoto had walked to the side of Kushina and slammed her whole hand onto Kushina's juicy rear making it bounce in a hypnotic way, Mikoto also found amusement in seeing her hand almost melt into Kushina's big ass cheek before being forcefully pushed out by the force of her assess shape returning to normal.

Kushina let out a half moan and half painful yelp, causing Mikoto to become aroused by how Kushina responded to a single spank, before Kushina could say anything else Mikoto had grabbed her by the hair again and brought her into a searing kiss. Both moaning into the kiss they both started duelling with their tongues, not for dominance, purely just for the fun and pleasure of it, the calm before the storm if you will.

Mikoto also used this time to pull off Kushina's thong along with her own and feeling the thong around their ankles they both stepped out of them while never breaking the kiss. Next came the bra's but Mikoto didn't want theirs breasts to touch just yet so she used one hand to unclip both of their bras and letting them hit the floor and only then did they try stepping back. They felt their lips tug together a little more then they should have, but with their full weight theirs lips peeled apart and separated with a loud POP.

They would have thought that strange if their minds weren't to focused on the gorgeous sight in front of them, both their bodies where almost identical, full DD breasts, an hourglass figure, athletic legs and body but with not too much muscle, and their thong devouring assess that were hidden very well by their choice in clothing, the only difference being the colour of their pubic hair and nipples.

Kushina had a neatly trimmed red pubic hair and rosy pink nipple while Mikoto had a trimmed black pubic hair and a darker shade of pink nipples, they both just stared and were only brought out of their trance when they felt something wet going down their legs. Looking down they where shock to see how wet their cunts where, locking eyes with Kushina Mikoto grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her onto the bed and quickly followed.

Kushina said in a sultry tone of voice "well go on then, F...U…C…K… M...E" Kushina whispered the last part in Mikoto's ear while putting emphasis on every letter.

And that is just what Mikoto did, pushing forward she started to devour Kushina's mouth with her own and roughly gripped onto her breasts causing Kushina to squirm and moan like a common whore. Mikoto could not believe just how sensitive Kushina's breasts were, but hearing her moan wasn't enough she wanted to hear her scream, so she yet again grabbed Kushina's hair and pulled back while pinching her tit as hard as she could, they felt that tug on their lips again, but again they parted with a pop and the whole combined experience forced Kushina to let out a pain and pleasure fuelled scream. "That's it, scream for me you sensitive bitch, and if you like that then try this" Mikoto said while ramming three of her fingers into Kushina's cunt forcing yet another scream from the red haired kunoichi.

Kushina couldn't take it and started cumming right there, Mikoto who wasn't paying attention was caught off guard when their breasts came colliding together and the sudden pleasure being shot though her breasts up her spine and to her brain coupled with the sight of Kushina cumming in front of her set off her own explosive orgasm.

Mikoto pulled her fingers free from Kushina's cunt and rested on top of Kushina pushing their breasts together even more and triggering another after shock orgasm for the both of them, trying to stop the sudden pleasure volcano happing between her legs Mikoto pulled her breasts free from Kushina's and in doing so learnt something interesting, they both had sensitive breasts but when they rubbed them together it felt three times better then any hand squeeze or bite, suck, lick anything, nothing compared to rubbing their breasts together.

Mikoto wanted to do it again but knew that doing so would only lead to her losing their little contest, Kushina just laid there, mind reeling from the sudden pleasure and double orgasm she just experienced, _'wow, didn't know rubbing naked breasts together felt that good'._

Kushina looked up at Mikoto and couldn't help giggle, hearing Kushina giggle made her look down and ask in a winded voice "what's so funny" Mikoto regretted doing that since it showed how effected she was by the double orgasm, "oh nothing, just funny seeing how winded you are, I could do that for hours" Kushina said in a teasing voice.

Mikoto's face took on a determined look and in a blink of an eye flip them over and twisted around in one fluid move that would make any gymnast jealous. When Kushina found her bearings, she found herself on her side in a tight 69 with Mikoto with both their legs hooked around the underside of the other knee and both arms completely free, they both moaned a little when they felt the underside of their breasts squeeze together in the tight space between their bodies.

With uncontrollable lust in her eyes Kushina tried to plug up Mikoto's cunt with her tongue only to feel that sting to her ass again, Mikoto had spanked her ass as a type of warning, Kushina didn't understand until she felt Mikoto shove her ass into her face and started grinding into it. "You aren't in control of this Kushina-chan, just lay there and let me grind my pussy on that beautiful face of your" Mikoto said in a commanding voice, one only heard from a dominatrix and a voice that Kushina was more than happy to follow.

They both laid there, Kushina having her pussy eaten out by best friend and rival and having said friend smothering her face with her own pussy, Kushina was in her opinion heaven. They had been at this for a while and had both cum several times.

Mikoto unhooked her legs from Kushina's and fell onto her back breathing uncontrollably while Kushina did the same but within two minutes Kushina sat up looking better then ever and said in her smug teasing tone "are you done already slut, I'm nowhere near finished."

Mikoto couldn't believe it, just how much stamina did that woman have, but she wouldn't give up, she had one last resort, one last ace tucked in her cleavage.

"I'm not finished yet bitch" Mikoto said while reaching under the bed and pulling out a long double dildo, Kushina's eyes went wide as dinner plates, and drool started leaking out the corner of her mouth, oh yes, that would be fun to use.

Mikoto knew she needed a little more time so to do that and let her stamina recover a bit she shoved one end of the dildo into Kushina's surprised mouth and watch with satisfaction as Kushina had to pull back or she would choke. Not letting up or let her complain Mikoto did the same again and listened for that satisfying wet slurp sound it made as it made its way down Kushina mouth.

But Mikoto knew the other end needed lubricating and didn't have the energy to fuck Kushina's mouth with the other end while it was inside her, she would just turn it round but couldn't risk the saliva drying up to fast in this hot weather, so she did the only thing she could do, she started sucking the other end of the dildo making both her and Kushina deep throat the dildo.

After it was nice and slippery, Mikoto put one end that had her own saliva and to their shared amusement her feint dank pink lipstick face her cunt and shoved it in. Watching this Kushina was turned on ever further, just having Mikoto dominate her like that and then seeing her shove a dildo deep into herself was making her so horny. Looking down Kushina was a bit surprised to see that around Mikoto's pussy had feint smudges of her own lighter pink lipstick around it, looking down Kushina also saw some smudges of Mikoto's lipstick on her own pussy. _'What the, wait did that happen when we where in that 69, it's making my pussy feel a little sticky and,_ uuurrrgggg" Kushina's shouted out, her thoughts being interrupted by Mikoto ramming the other end of the dildo into her to, connecting them together in the ultimate act of intimacy.

"mmm, oh that feels so, mmm so good" Mikoto moaned while Kushina wasn't any better, Kushina was left as squirming mess underneath Mikoto, she pushed her ass higher to feel more of it, to get it deeper in and in doing so made her clit collide with Mikoto's clits that was right above hers and causing them to arch their backs.

Their breasts collided with a loud smack sound and sweat came flying off them, Mikoto fell onto Kushina forcing the sides of their love pillows to mushroom outwards as they were pushed even tighter together, their nipples meeting dead centre in the middle, nip to tip. They both yelled out in orgasmic bliss.

Trying to recover from yet again a sudden orgasm, Mikoto pulled herself free from Kushina's breasts and look into Kushina's eyes which were looking back at hers with mischief. "I'll make you regret doing that bitch" Mikoto said while trying hard to control her voice and not show weakness.

Pulling back Mikoto slammed their hips together with a wet smacking sound as flesh collided with flesh, "ooooo yes" Kushina yelled out, motivating Mikoto to start ramming into her even harder, Mikoto also clenched the dildo with her vaginal muscles and used the dildo as a make shift strap on.

Again, and again their hips slammed together and Mikoto could feel herself getting closer but wanting to punish Kushina further started pulling her hair back forcing Kushina to look up and expose her neck which Mikoto took advantage of.

Diving into her neck Mikoto started to suck on Kushina's neck and by the way she shivered, it turns out it was a weak spot for her, but she wasn't done there, with one hand she grabbed onto Kushina's right tit and started squeezing and twisting it causing Kushina to scream out her orgasm for everyone to hear. _'Thank kami Kushina-chan showed me how to make silencing seals'_ Mikoto thought right before her own orgasm triggered, this one being the most powerful of them all.

Falling backwards onto her back Mikoto was completely exhausted, she gave it everything she had and now was completely spent, feeling her pussy twitch on the dildo sent a bolt of pleasure though Mikoto. "ooo, no, enough" Mikoto said while summoning what little strength she had managed to sit up and then reach down and grabbed to dildo to pull it out.

Tug… Tug… tug… "what the fuck, why won't it come out" Mikoto said in a slight panic while trying with a pitiful strength to pull the stuck dildo free from her pussy. _'why is it stuck, I can't pull it out'_ Mikoto thought _'wait I'll pull it out of Kushina first and then figure this out'_ Mikoto thought again while shuffling away from Kushina.

TUG… TUG… TUG… "What, no it can't be, it's stuck in Kushina too" Kushina looked up to her friend when she felt a tugging on her cunt, looking down she saw that the dildo was helplessly stuck in both their cunt with one end exiting her pussy just to disappear into Mikoto's pussy, looking closely Kushina saw that the edges of the their pussy lips where stretching, as if their very cunts didn't want to let go of the dildo.

Now this should have freak Kushina out, but it only turned her on more so instead of helping her friend pull the dildo free she sat up and pushed her friend onto her back.

"Kushina what are you aaaaaaaagggghhhhhh" shouted Mikoto as Kushina started fucking her with the dildo just as Mikoto had been doing to Kushina not five minutes ago.

All thought and panic forgotten, Mikoto's whole world shrank down to the feeling of the dildo in her cunt and her friend's clit ramming into hers, "take this you slut, this is for daring to challenge me in a stamina fight" Kushina said before leaning down and capturing Mikoto's left tit within her mouth and starting to suck and bite her raven-haired friend's nipple causing her to cry out in both pain and pleasure.

Not stopping there Kushina kept pumping to dildo in and out, well as far as it could go being stuck and all, of her vagina, next Kushina angled them to the side a little so she could start spanking her rival's juicy ass.

Slap, spank, smack, suck, with everything Kushina did it sent shivers and vibration though Mikoto and into Kushina, whose body was sandwiched between the bed and her one-time sex partner.

It was all too much, Mikoto tried to stop her friend but was to worn out and was being too over stimulated to do anything but cum along with Kushina, this repeated for the next hour, bringing forth several orgasms and leaving Mikoto with a red ass from all the spanking and a love bites covering both her tits and all over her neck.

They were both laying on their back panting when Kushina sat up with and energetic spring and said to Mikoto in her smug teasing voice "I win" looking confusingly up at Kushina Mikoto responded in a winded tone of voice "what?" "I win, we just fucked, and you can't go on and I can, in fact I could go like this all day, this was the best sex I have ever had."

"No, you cheated, the dildo was stuck, if it wasn't I would have won, I want a rematch" Mikoto wined, "Sorry but no I win you loss, and just so you know the dildo got stuck because of our lipstick, I would guess that our lipstick was made by different companies and caused a chemical reaction that made them both really sticky, sticky enough to get our cunts stuck to the dildo."

"I don't care, we will remove the dildo somehow and then we will hhhpppmmm" Mikoto tried to say before Kushina pushed down and started smothering Mikoto between her breasts, cutting of her air supply, after Mikoto stopped struggling and causing Kushina's jugs to jiggle she lifted off of Mikoto and used a weak water Jutsu to wash the lipstick off of their stuck cunts.

It took a few minuets but Kushina was able to free both of their cunts from the dildo, placing it back under the bed Kushina started getting dressed back into her clothes. Before leaving she turned around and said "thanks for the great fuck Mikoto-chan, you where the best ya know, also I think I'll keep these, as trophies ya know" she said while colleting Mikoto's thong and bra and leaving Mikoto on her bed still unconscious but Mikoto kept repeating this, "I want a rematch"


End file.
